


Electrifying Feeling Within Warm Skin

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Affection, Bottom Virgil, Consensual, Cuddling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Staring, Top Richie, Touching, Warm, bisexual guys, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They are in a relationship & they decide to have sex with each other, finally, to get even closer and intimate 💜[Virgil 'Static' x Richie 'Gear'] ♡💙
Relationships: Richie "Gear" Foley/Virgil "Static" Hawkins, Richie Foley & Virgil Hawkins
Kudos: 15





	Electrifying Feeling Within Warm Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently rewatched the series 'Static Shock', & I have been wanting to write about these two and this ship which I love, so I did 💙 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy reading this 💜

It is a quiet day, thankfully. Hopefully it'll stay that way, this is what they both thought. 

So that they could be just relaxing for a bit longer. 

It was late in the evening, almost night. It's also cold out.

Although it was warmer inside. 

They are alone together, at Richie's place and in that pale white skinned male's room, with the door closed. 

Those curtains are shut. So it was dark in that room. 

They are going to be by themselves for a few hours, so they enjoyed their time with one another. 

Both of these guys are on the bed. 

They have been together, in a relationship for some weeks. Now they have decided that they want to take the next step. To have sex with each other, getting even closer. 

Both of them stripped until they are only in boxers. Just for now. 

Richie was taking the lead and Virgil was letting him do this. Not having a problem with it, since that's usually what he does. He decides to let the other male have his way this time. 

Virgil tries to stay calm, especially with him now. 

Richie saw that, not minding this ethier. He made him turn around. He started pulling down that dark-skinned male's boxers. 

Virgil knew what was happening and accepted it, although his body still tensed as electricity ran through him. It ended up with him shocking this other male. He heard it when Richie was shocked. 

Richie hissed in slight pain, from what happened. He gazed over at him. 

Virgil felt his eyes widened. When he realized what he had done to him. He was filled with worry and concern for Richie. He looked at him, sitting upwards too. He feared that he hurt Richie. 

"I-I'm so sorry." 

Richie hears what Virgil said and he had noticed how worried he was. He just smiled softly at him. He gets close to Virgil again. 

"I'm okay, it's alright. Everything's fine. I'm not hurt. I was only shocked for a second there. No need to worry." 

"..I know, I'm just.." Virgil started saying, until he was cut off, by a familiar and gentle voice. 

"It's okay to be slightly afraid and nervous. I won't hurt you. Let me take care of you, V.." Richie said, after he shushed him, calmly. 

Virgil was still unsure, but he nodded to that, trusting him. 

Richie had a smile, as he laid Virgil down again. He leaves a kiss on Virgil's shoulder. 

"Just relax, V." he said to him, in a calming voice again now. "Relax.." 

Virgil takes a deep breath, nodding at that, slightly shutting his eyes. He stays relaxed. 

Richie reached into the drawer of his nightstand. He grabbed something. He pulls out a bottle of lube. He opened it, lubing his fingers. Then, he was rubbing the outside of that hole. 

Virgil was shaking slightly already, shivering, although being alright. Other than that. 

Richie was pushing two of his fingers inside Virgil. He fingered, as he spreads him open, stretching it. He scissored the ring of muscle too. 

Virgil was gripping onto the bed sheets, keeping his eyes shut, still closing them. He let out a noise during it. 

Richie rubbed Virgil's back with his other hand, in soothing touches, tracing his fingers down that spine. 

Virgil was breathing in a quiet way. 

Richie stopped, eventually, pulling his fingers out.

He turned him around again, on the bed now. 

Virgil was lying there, relaxing slightly more, his head on a pillow while his back was on comfy sheets. 

Richie was kissing down Virgil's body. On that dark skin, that felt soft, loving it. He also touched him, everything. With such gentleness again. He was still staring at him. 

"..you're so good looking~" That's what he thought about him, honestly, that this other male pinned down under him was very attractive. To him anyway. 

Virgil shivered slightly, at that. He was blushing now. He hummed softly as well. He loved Richie's touch on his smooth, darkened skin. He enjoys these kisses on his body too. He longed to be even closer to him. 

It was like Richie had read his mind. 

Richie removed his own boxers now, throwing them on the ground. 

Now they're both naked, bare skinned again. 

Virgil felt his face had heated up, being like this and trying not to stare at the other male. 

Richie kept his smile, reaching into the drawer again and grabbing that bottle once more too. He put on a condom and lubed his shaft, making sure that it was covered. 

Virgil breathed quietly, staring at the ceiling. Until he feels it as Richie gets closer to him now. Like earlier. He glanced over at him again. 

Richie takes his time with him. He caressed Virgil's thighs, touching them now. 

He kissed those inner parts of them, feeling how softer that dark skin was there, than anywhere else on Virgil's body. 

Virgil lets out some hums at that. He blushed a bit again, deeply now, into a reddish shade. At how close this other male was. Although he also liked it. 

Richie sat upwards, in between those thighs, spreading Virgil's legs now. He held onto them, after he had positioned his erection near Virgil's entrance. 

Virgil let out a shaky breath, full of nervousness, as he eyed him. He almost felt his electricity come out once again. 

Richie noticed that, leaning over. He gave him a kiss, to relax him. 

Strangely enough, that had done it for Virgil. 

Richie pulls away from this kiss. He pushed inside him now, slowly and carefully, halfway. 

Virgil felt that as he gasped sharply, this made him feel a slight pain through him, mixed in with a strange pressure and stinging feeling. He was tensing again, breathing heavily. There were even some tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. 

Richie was noticing that. His eyes softened. He comforted him, whispering sweet nothings into Virgil's ear. 

Virgil breathed to calm himself. He started to adjust. 

After Virgil had adjusted slightly, Richie was starting to thrust in this other male. 

Richie was thrusting, in and out of him. Slow and deep. In an even rhythm. He moaned at the feeling of tightness in Virgil. 

Virgil was blushing more as he felt that shaft in his tight walls. He lets out low noises. 

Richie leaned down, over him. He felt Virgil's heartbeat, his stare on him was silent and loving. He puts his hand in Virgil's, they had entangled their fingers together. He kept his thrusts at the same pace. 

He kissed Virgil's neck, leaving a slight mark on there, on that softness of dark skin. He was being gentle. 

Virgil moaned softly, staying close to him. He stared at him, silently. Into Richie's eyes. 

Richie does the same thing. His stare on him, into Virgil's eyes. That he loves, just as much as him. 

Their warm bodies are against each other, as they made love, a bit passionately and lovingly. They are so close. They both feel a sensation and pleasured bliss, that's slowly overwhelming them. They're moaning, their breaths mixing, ever so slightly. 

"R-Richie~" 

"Virgil~" 

After that, they kiss each other, affectionately. 

Richie was kissing him, putting his fingers through Virgil's hair, those dark locks and dreads in a gentle way. He deepened it, then he was pulling away again. After awhile. He felt that he was nearing his climax. He knows that Virgil is too. 

He gripped onto Virgil's thighs, gently yet tightly, still thrusting. Into a medium paced way now, even deeper. He let out another moan again as he thrusted a bit. Two more times until he came, in the condom. 

Virgil grips onto Richie's arms, as he moans. He came after him, on his lower stomach. He shuts his eyes tightly, for a few seconds. Until he reopened them to stare at him. 

Richie was calming down from everything now. 

He pulled out of him, after that. Carefully, slowly again now. He tied and threw the condom away. Then, he cleaned himself and this other male off with a small cloth. He throws that away too. 

Virgil also calmed down again, as he watched him. 

Richie lays down with him, next to Virgil, pulling a blanket halfway over them. It was covering their bare bodies now. 

Since they are still naked. Which they both didn't mind, being too sleepy to care. Although they stay awake with each other, for awhile longer. 

Virgil rested as he leaned on him. 

Richie didn't mind it, smiling at that. 

They both feel warmer than ever before, it seemed like. They stayed there, cuddling now. 

Both guys had wrapped their arms around one another, in an embrace. 

They are taking in each other's warmth and sweet scents, as they're resting. They cuddled, nuzzled and snuggled, warmly. Their bodies against each other again. 

Eventually, they closed their eyes and had fallen asleep together, also peacefully. They listened to one another's quiet, calm breathing (their chests rising, falling) and silent heartbeats as they slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡💜


End file.
